


looking pretty snazzy, byers.

by annaella12



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaella12/pseuds/annaella12
Summary: jonathan's never been great friends with steve. they've had fights, and of course there was that one time Jonathan beat the living shit out of him, but nevermind that.but now that Jonathan was friends with nancy, and nancy and steve had been dating, (they had, of course, broke up) they were friends too. and that proved to be a problem when they both wanted to hang out with nancy.for two reasons in particular.





	looking pretty snazzy, byers.

"Byers, calm your shit for two seconds, please." Harrington-that asshole-said as the three walked to steve's car. he was driving them to the arcade after school. and Jonathan's car was down for repairs, so they couldn't go in his car. so that was a disappointment. 

"I'm sorry, Harrington, but I'm a bit stressed out, okay?" Jonathan snapped back. he was beginning to become impatient with the prat, always saying shit like "hey Byers, getting pretty pissed, huh?" or "don't worry byers, we won't send your little brother back to professor Frankenstein." 

Steve chuckled. "douchebag." Jonathan spat at him. 

"Hey, boys, stop it." Nancy told them. 

"Okay, okay." steve said. 

jonathan sighed. "sorry, nance. it's just me and Harrington don't really see eye to eye." 

"right." nancy rolled her eyes. Steve snickered. Jonathan punched him in the shoulder. 

"hey-" Steve pushed jonathan away. "unless you want the police to come and get you again, keep your hands off me, Byers!" 

jonathan turned to glare at him. "you know for certain i beat the shit out of you." 

steve turned to him. he glared for so long, and with such a rage in his eyes, that jonathan took a small step backwards. then, out of nowhere, steve lept forward, pulling his hands up, preparing to punch. before he could, though, nancy jumped between them. 

"hey!" she shouted. "cut it out, okay?" 

"nancy, get the fuck off of me!" Steve snapped at her. 

"ah-wa?" she yelped as he pushed past her. 

"you little fucker-" he began to say as he grabbed the front of jonathan's shirt. 

"for the person who yelled at me not to touch him, you sure are being quite a hypocrite right about now." jonathan glared at him. their faces were so close, jonathan could see the induvisual eyelashes on steve's eye. 

"shut up for two goddamn seconds, will you?" steve snapped at him. 

"hands off him, steve!" nancy yelled. 

"nancy, i'm fine. harrington couldn't hurt a fly." jonathan snarled. 

"shut the fuck up!" steve shook him violently. steve raised his hand in a fist. jonathan winced. 

"STEVE LET HIM GO!" nancy yelled, trying her best to pull steve off of jonathan. 

"nance stop it!" steven was yelling. jonathan stood up straight, dusting off the knees of his pants. 

"fuck.." jonathan winced. 

steve was still glaring at him. he heaved a groan and walked off. "c'mon, assholes. we're going to the arcade." 

jonathan sighed. 

nancy shrugged as they followed them. 

jonathan got in the front, claiming shotgun. nancy rolled her eyes as she climbed into the back. 

"it's fine, jonathan. i'll just sit in the middle." 

"i mean, i can move if you'd like." 

"its fine." nancy said. 

"o-okay.." he sighed. 

"alright, dipshits. let's go." steve chuckled. 

"steve." nancy raised a brow. 

"okay, sorry. let me rephrase that. alright dipshit and nancy, let's go." 

"not what i meant." 

"alright, nancy and jona-" 

"just shut up, will you?" jonathan intterruped them. 

"sorry, princess." steve smirked. 

he rolled his eyes. 

"whatever." 

"don't whatever me, byers. cheer up, will you?" 

he sighed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

they reached the arcade, steve and nancy racing to the consession stand. jonathan wasn't really hungry, but he told them he wanted a large pepsi, steve giving him this kind of look that said "pepsi? seriously?" he was obviously more of a coke fan, but jonathan didn't understand the hype. 

he sighed again, yawning as he looked around. steve and nance returned about 10 minutes later, holding drinks and a pizza. 

"can i have some?" jonathan said quietly. 

"yeah, of course!" nancy said. they sat down in a booth and started eating. nancy sat across from them, steve sitting on the outside. 

"hey, uh...dude?" jonathan said. 

"what?" steve said. 

"can i get out? i have to go to the bathroom." 

"oh, yeah, sure." steve got up, letting him leave. 

jonathan practically raced to the bathrooms. he sat in the stall, covering his face in his hands. "god fucking dammit.." 

"dammit.." he groaned. 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

back at the booth, steve and nancy were beggining to become worried. 

"hey, it's been a while, can you check on him, please?" nancy asked him. 

Steve gave her 'the look' 

nancy looked at him. "please?" 

he sighed. "fine." he got up, walking to the bathroom. 

"hey, asshole. you okay?" he paused. "Byers?" 

no response. there was sniffling, though. 

"hey, hey, are you okay?" steve walked over, checking all the stalls. last one. the handicapped one. locked. 

"hey..Byers..are you okay?" steve looked through the crack between the stall, looking to see if it was really jonathan inside. 

he was sitting on the floor. looking at him through the crack, too. 

"you okay?" 

"i'm f-fine." 

"you don't look fine, princess." steve said. 

"whatever." jonathan sniffled. 

"i'm coming in." 

Jonathan jumped up. "wait, what?" 

"i'm coming in!" steve got down on the floor, crawling under the door. 

he was an absolute mess. 

his hair was all messed up, and his face was wet with tear streaks. 

he looked helpless. 

"hey, hey..." steve reached forward. jonathan stayed still, actually. 

steve put his hands on both sides of jonathan's face. 

"look, dude, i'm really sorry about what i said and did earlier. that was really fucked up, i know." 

"y-yeah.." 

"i'm sorry." steve said. 

Jonathan sniffled again. 

"I'm sorry too." 

Steve smiled. "it's okay, Jonathan." 

Jonathan smiled. 

he scooted forward, leaning into steve as he breathed. 

"thanks for checking on me, hot stuff." 

"hot stuff? where'd that come from?" 

"I don't know," jonathan shrugged. 

"haha." steve chuckled. "you're really cute, you know?" 

Jonathan blushed. 

"you are too." "i know." 

jonathan sniffled again. steve wiped a tear from the shorter boy's face. 

"i love you steve." 

steve paused for a moment. 

"i love you too, jonathan." 

jonathan leaned in closer. 

“Byers, you really are adorable, you know.” 

He sniffled again. 

Steve stood up. 

Helping jonathan up, Steve smiled. 

“Hey, beautiful.” He said. 

Jonathan smiled. 

Steve smirked and put his hand on Jonathan’s neck as he kissed him. Quickly Jonathan put his hands on Steve’s hips, then going to his hair. 

Jonathan let out a little moan as Steve bit his lip.

blood slowly started to come out from where he had bit him, and steve smiled. he licked the area which blood was coming from, and put his arms around jonathan's neck. he held him closer. "  
something was wrong. jonathan wasn't responding. he was just standing there, helplessly.  
"hey, Byers, everything okay?"  
"mhm. i'm just tired. can we save this for another day?" jonathan asked, giving steve an awkward smile. steve nodded and kissed the shorter boy on the cheek.  
"yeah. another day's fine with me, buckaroo."


End file.
